Shell
by Wicked Girl99
Summary: After the final battle in the city, things finally turn peaceful. Till after months scene that fateful battle, the peace begins to form a crack. When a lost face returns, but with a different side what will the fately residents do.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya Orihara, he is deadly. He will exploit any weakness someone has for his own amusement. He will turn loved ones against each other and laugh at their expense. Only here, he couldn't. He could hardly even move, his vision had become blurred but he could still tell he was in a car. Leaving the hot bed of his beloved humans, he still feels his shirt soaked in his warm, sticky blood. He barely sees the white tape that holds his broken noodle limbs. He slowly moves his head up, looking in the direction of the driver.

"Better not remove it. The bleeding will only get worse." The driver best to known as Kine says being concerned for the slowly dying man.

As he listens to him he feel his consciousness slipping from his grasp yet again. He can barely concentrate on what Kine is say. He heard someone was in the back, but it caused so much pain to turn his head. He sees through the mirror the glasses, pixie cut red head, young adult female. That girl was one of his amusing humans that he has messed with in the past, Manami. She has the strongest desire to kill him. He still finds it amusing, how she only saved him to watch him die. Hearing the plan to drop him off at the nearest ER or head to a underground doctor. He head only one request, for he believes these is where his end will be met.

"But first, would you mind taking me as far from this city as you possibly can?" Izaya saying his request quietly with his throat drying up. "If I'm going to die anyway, having a monster at my deathbed..." he lays his head as he starts to allow his mind to fall into the darkness feeling his body slowly numbing. "I can't have that, right?"

That was his final words before he fell unconscious. Letting the warm darkness envelope his mind, he breaths so lightly. It's like has died right there and then. Having feeling nothing, absolutely nothing. But as he unconscious mind falls deeper within the darkness, losing things that seemed important.

In a hospital in the district Taito, Tokyo Japan. Doctors study the unconscious, vulnerable broken man in the bed. He has lost quite a bit of blood, under going quiet a bit of stitches. Some from the wound stab wound, the other they believe is he was hit by a car. The doctors were quiet astonished, by the man who is not the most physically strong is still alive. The man was in his 20's, he has been unconscious at these hospital for a few months. They slowly believe he wouldn't awake, the nurse enters about to change the patient's IV bag when she heard a moan coming from him. She moves to him worriedly, seeing these is the first first in almost for months these patient has made a sound.

"Sir, are you alright?" The young nurse asking him quietly not wanting to startle the waking patient.

"W... water..." the injured man mutters dryly as he wakes up more and his brownish red eyes were squinting. From the afternoon sunlight coming from the opened windows.

The nurse sat him up on the bed and gave him water to drink. He studies the room as his eye adjust to his unfamiliar surroundings, like a new born opening its eyes for the first time. Once the nurse set him comfortable, she left to get his doctor. As he was alone, he scans the unfamiliar room around him. The room had more of a hotel feel then a hospital feel. A white fake leather couch and matching sitting chairs with dark wood armrest and legs, two different closets but no other bed besides his own. Then looking to his left, he sees a counter top that went to his bed side to 3 feet from the door on the other wall. It had a sink, and a few drawers most likely filled with medical supplies, the same with the cabinets; that were a few centimeters down from the ceiling. Feeling himself relaxing, he just scans the room as he slowly grew bored till he heard the clicking of the door opening. The young nurse from before and a older doctor who seems to be in 40s or early 50's enters.

"Ah Mr. Orihara. Glad to see you finally have awoken." The doctor greeting him with a kind friendly smile as he holds a clipboard of the medical information on the patient in front of him. Only, the patient who was greeted as Orihara startled blankly at the doctor. In that mans mind only one thing is certain, he wasn't sure that was his name. Nor could he remember that ever possibly being that same for it sounded too strange.

The nurse and the doctor noticed the confused look their patient had given them. The doctor, growing a little concerned for their now fully conscious patient. He wondered something. "Do you know who you are?" The doctor asking the patient right in front of them.

The patient sat quietly looking at his white castes arms that lay in front of him. His mind was drawing a certain blank, he couldn't draw any familiar warm light that plagued his mind. He looked up at his doctor, feeling his heart racing knowing it's not a good thing to answer with these.

"I'm sorry but no... I don't remember anything, but from what happened after waking up." That patient who's full name was unsure to him, the patient where their name solely lies on the paper. That paper claimed that their broken patient before them, is Izaya Orihara.


	2. Chapter 2

The hustle and bustle of Ikebukuro, at the surface it looks like normal. People going out to their jobs, school, or some other things. But looking closer, in the faces of some of these people they seemed relaxed. Like a weight has been lifted off of everyone. Three high schoolers walking to their favorite sushi restaurant, as if the events that happened months ago no longer matter. The mysterious black biker speeds past them, with a determined traffic cop after her. While the only thing on the cat ear motorcyclist's mind, is what she should cook her soon to be husband tonight.

So many others seemed to be at a inner peace. For the past 3 or so months, it felt like everyone had a normal life, including the so called monster of Ikebukuro. That monster is Shizuo Heiwajima, he is dangerous but only when angered. He can truly do amazing things, but these past few months felt more like a vacation. He felt so at peace, especially sense the flea that has caused so much unnecessary trouble vanished. To day was his day off so he was heading to Russia Sushi, he sees Simon and smiles politely.

"Ah Shizuo! Long time, not seen." Simon said with his poor English but with a friendly smile on his face. Shizuo knew it's been a little over a month sense he last been here to see Simon and others. His been focused on his job which feels too easy nowadays, word has spread fast about the flea supposedly being dead. That news stays closer in the world of gangs and underground businesses, so now the people he collects money from with Tom hand it over fast. Afraid of ending up as the dead information broker.

"Yeah, I've been focusing on work. But I'll come by and visit a bit more." Shizuo saying politely and heading inside the sushi joint. He recognizes a few faces there. The students from Raira Academy, Kadota and his unique group of friends, and Mairu and Kururi Orihara. He wasn't bothered by the two of them as he was with their brother, he sits at the bar and orders his usual. As he waits he hears the twins not that far from him. He didn't want to listen but he couldn't help but over hear her.

"Hello! Yes these is she, may I ask who I'm speaking with?" Mairu answers her phone a bit loudly and pauses as the person on the other line talks to her.

"Oh you worked for my brother? So why should I-" Mairu response was cut off by the person on the other line. Her cheerful disposition slowly deteriorated, Shizuo noticed her smile was gone and she looked a bit serious. He became more interested, but didn't want eavesdrop but he had to know what was going on in the phone. Especially if it involved Izaya. He tries his best to ignore Mairu, then he can feel his angry slowly starting boil. So far he heard some things like 'where are you', and 'are you sure?' From the sister of the damned flea.

"Brother... Gone?" Shizuo heard Kururi say in her quiet monotone voice as she watches her twin with worry in her eyes.

"Let's get our order to go, Kururi. We have to get to Mitsui Memorial Hospital." Mairu telling her sister her voiced was low and she tries to put on a smile but struggled. Simon comes back inside and goes to them to take their order. He noticed their atmosphere changed and Shizuo's as well, like his anger was slowly resurfacing. Simon never bother to ask him or the young twins what seems to be the matter, after being told they want their orders to go. Soon the twins left and he walks over to Shizuo, seeing he was slowly calming down but he still seemed angry.

"Shizuo, what is matter? One moment you happy now angry. Sushi will help." Simon getting Shizuo's regular put together.

"That damn flea... his still out there... but..." Shizuo said clutching his teeth in anger, but he was curious why were the flea's sister concerned over him. If he knew anything, he knew for certainty that Mairu and Kururi hated Izaya. They love Shizuo's brother more then their own brother, but here these time they were concerned for him. That was the only thing he wonders, what could have happened to the flea that can even make the twins concerned for him.

His eyes widen slight behind his blue shades. A thought occurred in his mind, a quiet disturbing one to even Shizuo. _What if the flea's on his deathbed._ The single idea of that happening, kinda worried him. He knew Verona, was the one who put the final blow on the flea before he vanished from the city. He thought back to that night and now, pitted him in some way. No one even bothered to miss him, not even Shinra noticed the flea's absence. He couldn't decide what to do, but if the flea is on his death bed, he'll stop by that hospital before work tomorrow. He needed to see the pest himself, one final time if he is to die.

Shizuo looks down and sees his typical order placed in front of him. His mix emotions of angry, curiosity and pity still filled his mind, affected his appetite deeply. He starts to poke at his sushi with his chop sticks, not sure about eating anymore. "I'll just take these to go instead, Simon. Lost my appetite for now." He tells Simon his voice low and his head hung down a bit. But he tries to fake a smile so the Russian didn't suspect anything. But that look couldn't fool the Russian that see through people like glass.

Simon made no comment about Shizuo's sudden change, he figured it had something to do with the Orihara girls that left a few minutes ago. Yes, the atmosphere that surrounded Shizuo had changed within a matter of minutes. Once the blonde muscle left the restaurant, Mikado Ryuugamine was curious why the blonde's mood changed so fast. The last time he witnessed the quiet mood change was when Izaya was around.

The other teens noticed their friend was in a deep thought of something. The blonde of the group moves closer, and flicks his forehead to snap his friend back to reality.

"Yo, Mikado. What were you thinking of?" Kida asked him curiously with a playful smile on his face. Anri sat next to Mikado while Kida sat across from them, Kida's girl Saki went to use the restroom while they waited for the food. Anri also curious, but had a gentle smile on her face wondering. What is one of her closet friends thinking so deeply about, she hasn't seen him that deep in thought in months.

"Oh I just was wondering what made Shizuo so upset earlier. That's all." Mikado answering calmly not wanting his friends to know completely that he was curious about Izaya. The subject dropped when Saki returned to their table and shortly their food.

In the sun room of the Mitsui Memorial Hospital, a raven hair, 24 year old was gently wheeled in the room. The sun gently entering the peaceful room full of other patients of the hospital, the nurse pushing him stops and moves to his side. The nurse smiling kindly at him. The 24 year old didn't notice at first, he was busy slowly studying the room. Seeing the pale blue walls and reddish brown furniture was place on both sides of the big room. He watches people play cards, talk, and read, it was so peaceful he smiles lightly and takes in the relaxing sent the filled the air.

"Is these comfortable, Mr. Ohirara?" Nurse asking him snapping him out of his thoughts remembering their was his nurse. He looks to him and smiles kindly towards her and nods yes as way to reassure her his fine.

For the nurse that stood in front of him, she was worried for her patient. Not only does these man have no memory of who he once was, but has a low chance of walking again. "Alright. The man who brought you here told us your sisters will arrive shortly. I'll be back," the nurse telling the patient who was now still lost in his own mind sat starring a bit surprised. He had learned something about who he was, a brother. He smiles happily a bit and letting the sunlight hit his face, to signify some sorta hope for him. He has a thought run through his mind.

 _I have a family... I guess I'm not alone. I wonder... if anyone else out there worries for me._


	3. Chapter 3

The young Orihara twins follow the perky young nurse to the sun room of the Mitsui Memorial Hospital. They've look around in pale blue room, Kururi was the first to spot the wheelchair bond young man. She could recognize the perfectly messy raven black hair anywhere; she stayed quiet hoping from the news her sister shared with her wasn't true. Yes, she and Mairu don't enjoy their brother but... he raised them while their parents were out doing who knows what over seas. She felt a very small but noticeable tug in her heart, as they saw their brother for the first time in months.

The other had a different reaction to witnessing their once powerful, feared brother. Was now reduced to a blank, crumbled, peace of paper. _How could these happen to him?! This... This is a worse fate then letting him die at Shizuo's hands..._ Were the only thoughts she could muster through her head. She wanted to yell at him for being so careless, smack him to see if the Izaya that she hated would come back even for a minute. Even so, she knew by just glancing at him from a distance, the blood relative that raised her and her beloved twin that they end up hating. Was gone.

Gone for who knows how long, that part of him might even have died long before he finally awoken. Mairu struggled inside to not burst into a sea of upsetting emotions in front of the other patients and the nurse, she felt the gentle warm touch of her sister hand hold her own. She felt her lovely twin's touch tighten, both teens quickly knew what the other felt. Kururi takes a deep breath in for bother of them. Seeing now they were just a few feet next to once mighty _god_ that laughed at the humans beneath him. The nurse wheeled him to face his only family he currently has.

"Mr. Orihara, these are your younger sisters. Kururi and Mairu Orihara." The nurse smiles as she tells the man in his mid 20's on who the two teens are. The nurse can tell seeing their brother do broke down like these was deeply hurting the twin teen girls. She hoped these will help her patient in some way, maybe bring back information on himself.

But what his sisters saw in their brother's reddish brown eyes, they saw nothing. Absolutely nothing, they didn't see that mischievous wicked glow in his orbs. He gives them a small smile, a genuine smile which neither Orihara girl has witnessed before.

"Hello, it's nice to be reacquainted with you two." Izaya sounding so innocent, he couldn't really stretch his arm to shake hands with his younger siblings. But he stares at them a part of him felt like analyzing them, seeing the girls look hurt in a way. He felt like some part of him was yelling something at him, but he couldn't depict what that feeling was yelling at him. _Maybe it's guilt I'm feeling..._ He thought thinking that's what his feeling, especially seeing how heart these two girls seem. It took him a moment for one of the unfamiliar girls to walk towards him, he looks back up seeing the pink classes wearing one was just few inches from him and the quiet short hair one behind her. The quiet silent air between the three of them felt uncomfortable. Like everyone forgot how to talk to each other. Then what felt like hours the silence was finally broken.

"Hi! I'm Mairu and this is Kururi, we're your sisters! I know it might take a while to remember us or anything! But we'll help, right Kururi?" Mairu says, while forcing her sadness down and putting on mask that she sees it fooling her own brother. The brother that they never been able to fool before. She looks towards her twin, as Kururi places a small smile on he face. She saw what her twin was doing, trying to hide the pain from their confused brother. She was following her sister's lead. So she nodded yes to her glasses wearing twin as she places a similar mask on as well.

As Izaya watches his sister giving him a cheerful demeanor, he smiles a bit but he still feels a uncomfortable feeling in the back of his mind. But he tries his best to ignore that feeling, as the sister that calls herself Mairu moves behind his wheel chair and starts pushing him away from the sun room and the big window viewing the city. And the more quiet of the two girls walks beside them, his mind spaced out as he looks over his shoulder to have one final look out that window. He couldn't place why he enjoyed so much looking out that window, watching the people walking and interacting. It made him happy to observe them, like a kid watching animals in the zoo. He then took noticed that the nurse was trying to get his sisters to let him just return to his room and rest.

"It's alright ma'am, we can take care of our brother from!" Mairu says cheerfully but she holds the handle bares of the wheelchair tightly, like she was afraid if she let go of him.

"There still some things doctors would like to look over." the nurse sounding a bit concerned as she walks beside the teen aged girls who are going to take their sibling out of the hospital too early. Izaya stays quiet like Kururi and watch as the talkative twin and the nurse discuss over Izaya's medical condition. Till Mairu finally convinced the nurse by saying they were going to take him to his regular doctor. She agreed to let them check him out along with giving them his medical file and bill, believing the doctor Mairu Orihara spoke was a legitimate doctor.

Kururi went to meet the man that contacted them to here. He had introduced himself to them as Kine, she walks over to him and quietly spoke to the man who saved their only brother. She only said two words that made him understand their situation.

"Brother... coming..." Kururi saying quietly with both happiness and sadness in her voice at the exact same time. Kine understood quickly on what she meant, Izaya was finally leaving the hospital after months being lost inside his own mind. He puts out his cigarette, he dropped it on the ground and stomp on the cancer stick. He then opens the side door to his black Honda Stepwgn, and pulls out a brown plastic bag filled with clothes. The tall bald, tan Japanese man lifts up his black sunglasses as the lay on top of his head, and he makes sure this bag held the right contents in it. As he sees it held a simple pare of jeans, shoes and shirt, along with the former informant's signature hoodie with a white fake fur trim to it. He turns to the silent Orihara girl and hands her the bag.

"Once you two get him changed, I'll drive you three wherever you need to go." Kine says straight, trying not to care but he knew the situation that 24 year is now in. The informant is in the most vulnerable state possible, the freelance detective's conscience got the better of him to stay watching the hospital. Looking out for the now easily manipulated man. The quiet teen nods yes in return, taking the brown bag of clothes and returned back inside.

After a few minutes Kine was surprised seeing the twin girls wheel the ex informant to him and his van. He knew about his amnesia, but he didn't expect to see the once swift sly dangerous man in Ikebukuro, no restricted to a chair in wheels. Kine then moves to the now helpless man front of him. His sunglasses still laid on top of his head, which Izaya had noticed that same look in his eyes that match his sisters. The amnesiac man couldn't place how; but now he can depict what that uncomfortable feeling in the back of his mind is, irritation. He didn't know why, but some sorta feeling in the very back of his mind told him to be irritated to the people who are being kind to him. Because of that look in their eyes when they see him, the look of sorrow and pity. He will be honest with himself, he doesn't like that look at all but he didn't want to be irritated with those who helped him.

As he was debating himself in his thoughts, he just now realized he was placed inside the black van and it was moving away from the hospital. He heard one of his little sisters' on the phone with someone. _She must be talking to someone and getting information on someone... I think she mentioned someone name Salty... Maybe..._ Izaya thinking to himself, but as he thought he falls back asleep. Kine noticed the 24 year old drifting off to sleep, he decided to let him rest but surprised he was sense Mairu was talking on the phone with someone named Aoba kinda loud. From what he heard, she was getting the address to Celty and Shinra's apartment. As he was giving the address, he knew these is where he would depart permanently from the informant's life. Seeing their was a low chance on him every remembering anything, why stay around to watch him slowly never recover. They entered Ikebukuro within half an hour, and as soon as they entered they felt like a huge shift as come to the city as they drove in.

And further down town of Ikebukuro, the well known blond bartender was walking with his dreadlock hair friend and employer. When Shizuo stops walking, he can sense something is now different. Tom has noticed Shizuo stoped walking, he turns to his friend.

"Hey, you ok?" Tom asking wondering what the blond muscle was thinking. Shizuo took out the cigarette and blew smoke to upwards thinking.

"I'm not sure, but I had a feeling that something is different now." Shizuo said calming but he had a feeling what might be different now. That damn flea has returned after months of being absent. _His finally returned_ , he figures whatever happened on the phone earlier with the Flea's sisters must have been less serious then he thought. But he still wondered why did it take Izaya so long to return.

With the little information Shizuo has on Izaya, he knew Izaya usually bounces back after a few days at the longest. Then again, he didn't know the true seriousness of Izaya's injuries. But Shizuo looks up at the sky knowing things will changed around Ikebukuro, maybe for the worst or better but the changes to the city will efficiently take motion soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi I just wanted to say thanks for all the support sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I'm going to try and update at least once a week or once every two weeks. Anyway please keep following and reviewing. Also be free to point out my errors, really criticize me that's my challenge to you guys.**_

As the tall, familiar, bartender dressed blond male walked through the poorly lit streets of downtown Ikebukuro. After he had hear Mairu on the phone this afternoon, his mind wouldn't stop picking at the thought of what is going on with the flea.

He leaned against a brick wall and pulls out a pocket size dark blue box, with a golden dove like bird on it and white bold letters that read " **PEACE** ". In the box of peace held the fake blond's cancer sticks, the box seem quiet empty. Like it was used more often today then any other, the slender scuffed up fingers of the bartender dressed debt collector brings one of the very few cigarettes that remained in the cardboard box to his lips. His slim lips held the white 3 inches of tobacco as he trades out the blue peace box for a silver colored lighter.

Once he had a smoke in hand his nerves calmed down, and the swirling thoughts of the Oriharas had rested. A bit. _Why... Why did it take that flea almost four months to return to Ikebukuro? I know his back here, I can just feel it.._ Shizuo thinks to himself as he takes a nice long drag of the cigarette. He looks up at the dark starless night sky as he blew smoke out of his mouth like a mystic dragon. His mind was calm but the flea still wormed his way into his now peaceful mind. He thinks back to the final battle between him and the flea, he remember how that flea had a cocky and arrogant gleam in them. He despises that sneaky smirk the informant wore, like he could careless about his own life being in danger. He hasn't thought about the flea with such intense thought sense, he last saw him. He stomps out his cigarette and continues walking to his apartment. Trying to move past his enraged feels towards the raven haired man from his past.

As he closes the brownish gray door to his apartment behind him, flipping the switch to which turns on the over head light/ceiling fan. It illuminated most of the apartment. Showing a the living room and kitchen as one room. The flooring was yellowing blue and white kitchen titles spread across the from the front door, to the bed room door. He removes his black shoes and places it under his coat/hat rack, and places his sunglasses in his left breast pick of his black bartender vest. He slowly but gently undoes his black bow tie, as he tiredly walks to his bedroom. The door was old and dented, like it had seen some unnecessary abuse over the years, it had no knob but a handle to replace it. He slides the door open and he switches on his lamp. It was a few inches shorter then him but it brightens up his room enough.

His fingers were gently entangled in the undone black bow tie, but the blond's mind was lost in a maze hunting for answer of the flea. He walks over to the wall and he pulls a edge of the Murphy bed, down from the wall and and it bounce off the floor for a moment. He sees it was messy from him not making it these following morning. But he could careless, his mind was exhausted from thinking of his worst enemy all day. And he was irritated seeing he was still thinking of him. He lays flat on his messy green and brown sheets, starring at his pale yellow ceiling seeing the small but noticed cracks. He would usually write a reminder for himself to get something to fix those old cracks, but his eyelids were so heavy he gently fell asleep. Though, as he drifts off into a dreamless sleep he had decided on one truth for when he is to clash with god complexed person, _I'm not going to try killing him anymore._

As what seemed like only a few minutes for blond muscle, he felt something in front right pants pocket vibrate. He heard the annoying buzz as it sets fire to the gears that move in head. He removes the orange, silently dented flip phone from his pocket. To revile the white blinding light to his squinted honey brown tired eyes, as his eyes adjust to the light of the phone his first sights set to the time.

"5:23 am..." the blond mumbles and groans, he had about 3 more hours till he had to wake up and get ready for work. _Whoever is texting me these early better have a good reason,_ were his only negative thoughts at the moment. When he notice he actually slept through a few missed calls, some were from Shinra, one was from the Orihara girls and the most recent was a text from Celty. He decided to call the ungrateful flea's sister when his more awake, he looks at the text one of his closest unusual friends sent.

 _'Hey Shizuo, if your get these Shinra wants you to know when or if you get injured don't come to our apartment for a while... I'll just bring Shinra too you till our apartment is... fine again. Anyway sorry for texting so early, night.'_

 _~Celty_

Shizuo stares at the message a bit confuse, starring dumbfounded at the message. _What the hell is 'fine again' suppose to mean?!_ Was the first thought that popped into his now fully awake and irritated brain. He never gets angry with Celty, but that was the worst excuse he ever read! He puts his phone down and heads to the kitchen, he knew a nice cold tall glass of strawberry milk would calm himself.

Once he lays down on his old brown leather sofa, with a tall glass of light pink sweet liquid was resting in his hand. He brings it to his lips to forget of his emotions over that odd text he received from his fellow urban legend friend, but his mind thought over the message. He places the glass on the small plastic coffee table/dinner table, he wonders what is going between the odd couple. Then his eyes widen when a certain insect made his way into his thoughts once again. _That damn flea is using their place as a freaking hide?!_ Were the the last thoughts he had till he got up so fast his half drunken milk flew across the air, as his knees had hit his table when he came up. He walks a fast angry pace to his room, not caring that as of the time now it is almost 6 in the morning.

Though he paused as he stood in front of his closet with the old body length mirror on the door shows him. He sees in just 24 hours he looks a mess, part of him really thought to himself. _Was I really going to go and yell at the damn flea looking like these?_ He knew the flea would first tick him off by his appearance, he needed to stay calm. Especially if his going to Shinra and Celty's apartment. He took out a cigarette and just took a nice long drag, he needed to prepare himself to face the flea again.

 _ **17 Hours Earlier**_

Mairu was impatiently pressing a plastic gray arrow pointing up. She desperately wanting the closest person that her once ' _godly'_ brother has as a friend will help them. Her quiet twin stood behind her and they're sleepy brother, she studies the new fragile version of their brother. Izaya 2.0 was completely different from the original so far, he was a innocent trusting soul. Never in all the time they spent with their brother have they seen him so vulnerable, not have they seen him fall asleep before. Kururi kinda smiles seeing his like a sleeping kitten in a way, but when she gently poked his cheek to wake him up he was hoping to see the familiar glow return to his eyes. Sadly to her, those eyes were blank like printer paper.

The sleepy kitten's eyes first squinted to adjust to his new surroundings, he sees their in front of a outside elevator. It was a grayish brown elevator door with a matching wall. He sees his glasses wearing younger sister was becoming impatient, and he kinda jumped seeing the quite twin was near his face. A odd squeal of surprise left his lips, to even him it felt unnatural to make that noise. Both of his sisters gave him a surprise and confused look, like that was something new to them as well he looks down at his useless unfeeling feet. Apart of him didn't want to show how embarrassed he was of that but he couldn't help it, then a light ding sound appeared.

"Finally! Come on let's get him to the lovely couple, hopefully they can fix him." Mairu tells her closest sibling as she wheels him into the blue and gray elevator.

"Hope... returned..." Kururi says in her quiet voice as she pushes their brother through with a light smile on her face. She presses the button to the floor they knew belonged to the illegal doctor and Dullahan. Knowing that Shinra is a old friend of the original Izaya, he could bring the god that everyone knows, and/or hates, and/or fears back. Although they may have their hopes up too high it didn't matter, they just want the brother that raised them to return.

Izaya sat their felt uneasy by the word that Mairu used. _Fix_. Was he really that broken to them, both physically and mentally. Did he really lose something so important to him, a entire life that might never be regained. _What else did I lose besides my family? A few friends? A job? Maybe even a lover..._ thought the wheelchair bound, broken armed man. As he was thinking, he glances at the black parka with slightly dirty white fur trim, it bothered him. The long sleeved V-Neck shirt didn't bother him, especially sense the fabric was quite light. That seemed fine for the 70 degree weather, especially sense the sleeves were rolled up because of his casts.

The parka just felt unnecessary, like it was just added weight that didn't feel right resting on his shoulders. And the fur trim on the hood, sometimes it just made him feel itchy he wanted to tell the twins, _"Please remove the coat, it's a bit much in these weather."_ But a he can see that today already hurt his own family enough, so he'll keep his thoughts to himself. But he couldn't believe he actually wore these thing everywhere like a security blanket, right?

"Floor..." Izaya barely heard the clearly busty, quiet twin as he glances up at the opened elevator door. Mairu walks ahead, with a bit of a skip in her step as she walks ahead of the fallen god and her sister lover. She looks to her the two and gives them a wink.

"I'll do all the talking for now! Oh and after these we should send Aoba something for giving us the address to Shinra and Celty's place." Mairu telling her beloved twin who nods in agreement. Izaya just sat their watching the two with interest a bit seeing how close they are. He then stares at the door, wondering who he'll be meeting on the other side.

Once Mairu knocks on the door, it opens widely to a happy go lucky glasses wearing brunette. Unknown of the missing peaces of his old friend's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The semi popular underground doctor, Shinra Kishitani, stood in the doorway of his apartment seeing a person he knew would come to him eventually. The brunette smiles happily, seeing an old middle school friend and his two siblings just outside his apartment. He did a quick look over the raven haired Orihara, he figured he could remove the two casts around the infamous informant. He doubt their was much he could do with Izaya's legs but he could look it over.

"Izaya! I knew you'd come here eventually come in there's so much I need to catch you up on." Shinra starts telling the three siblings of what happens over the course of 3 months. Mairu was trying to intervene in the unlicense doctor's dabbling about the course of the three months. Especially senses his mostly talking about these beloved Celty of his. Izaya was intrigued but confused at times, there were so many things he said.

"... Oh also sense all the tension with the Raira kids who are involved with the Dollars, Yellow Scarves, and Slashers has calm down two, I see them here on potluck night."

"Great but we-" Mairu was cut off insistently by the odd Doctor. She was really annoyed. Kururi takes her should gently and cave her a look that says _It might help him if he hears these._ Her twin's eyes whisper as Mairu takes a calming breath to let him speak about the empty months.

"And Shizuo isn't throw as many vending machines sense that battle you two..." Shinra had finale been cut off from his long winded story, where Mairu had grabbed the lab coat wearing male's arm and started whispering new information to him. While the twins and the doctor went near the the kitchen area, Izaya's mind was full of new information for him. _Raira kids?... Dollars?... Yellow Scarves?... Celty?... A man who throws vending machines?... Was he sure I was involved with any of these?_ As Izaya tries to organize the information he was given he was starting to grow curious of the man named Shizuo. The man who throws vending machines, it almost sounded impossible, like it came from a movie.

But while Izaya is processing the information given to him, the sisters had pulled the young doctor to the side. The the brown hair male heard four words that he wouldn't expect, "Izaya doesn't remember anything." Mairu whispers nervously to the doctor, though she keeps her calm composer. Kururi could see the doctor's smile slowly vanishing, and so the twins move him closer into the kitchen area. They left the innocently wheelchair male alone as the three discuss his condition. Shinra stares at the two high school girls as they explain their brother's state. The thoughts that run through Shinra's mind were mixed. He will admit he is guilty for what he feels, but a part of him was relieved. Relieved to know that the tyrannical god was possibly dead for good, but he felt guilty for thinking that way to a person he considers his friend. He then realized Izaya doesn't even remember them being friends, or when he stopped a student from stabbing him.

"There's nothing I could do to help..." Shinra bluntly says. The two girls stare at him surprised. Hearing the supposedly optimistic doctor sound like he just gave up. "I can keep him here to see if Celty has any ideas and I'll have to remove his casts. But I'm not sure he'll be himself again." Shinra was honest he didn't believe they're was going to be any hope for the raven male. Mairu holds her fist tightly, she wanted to burst into a thousand peaces kick a stranger in the face. She the felt the warm smooth hands of her sister hold her close, Kururi whispering calming words to Mairu's ear as she relaxes once more. Mairu nodded to the words her beloved sister spoke.

"It was a long shoot... wasn't it? Ok, it'll be best for him to stay here anyway. Our apartment isn't prepared for 3 people." Mairu telling the doctor in a calmer demeanor, Kururi nods in agreement. Shinra smiles at the twins seeing how their handling these. And he thinks a few days with the _**reborn**_ Izaya Orihara would be good. Izaya could now benefit to society. Shinra looks at him and notices he was watching the window, as if he was still trying to observe the humans the old Izaya loved. The twins went to their older brother who gain his attention. "Ok Iza-nii! Shinra here is gonna be looking after you for a few days. Our apartment isn't prepared for you yet." Mairu tells the amnesia induced 24 year old like they were when they first saw him in the hospital.

Izaya can still see the look in their eyes as they told him these. _The look of pity... I don't want them looking at me like that. I... I HATE IT!_ Izaya thought as his sister's told him his living arrangements. He keeps his sliver tongue thoughts to himself. "I understand, Mairu." Izaya giving his younger sister his awareness of the situation. He barely hears Kururi speak.

"Brother... after school..." Kururi mutters to her sister and Mairu nods. Izaya still didn't completely understand her yet. But the twins were aware they wouldn't see Izaya again till after their school day tomorrow. They look to Shinra with their unspoken words as they moved to leave.

A few minutes of quietness filled the air when the twins left. Shinra then pulls his phone out to break the silence. Though to the wheelchair bound raven, the words just faded to the background like they were wind. He kept thinking the look that ever sense he awoken at the hospital. It made him sorta want to yell _Stop looking at me like that, you peace of shit!_ But he held down his frustration. He doesn't want to show any disrespect to those around him. Then he realized his being moved to a different room of the apartment. It stops in a doctor like office, though not like the ones he got glances at the hospital. Shinra moves to the search for something in one of the drawls, he then makes a _Ah ha!_ Sound like he found the key to the city or something. Izaya looks at the him curiously seeing he acts like such a weirdo.

"Ok let's get those casts off ya." Shinra smirking proudly to find the dark blue medium to small size cutting handle, it had a long white cord and a 3 cm in diameter saw. He plugs it in and pulls a stool to sit by amnesiac Izaya. Though the amnesiac had a unsettling feeling of having the young doctor remove his casts. But ignored such the feelings as they were in the process of the cast being removed began.

 _ **7:32pm now 13 hours laters**_

Shinra was showing the _new_ Izaya how to play one of Celty's many video games. Though Izaya tends to ignore when Shinra loses track and ended up talking about his soon to be wife, Celty. Till they heard the door open. "Celty! Welcome home!" Shinra runs from the living room like a bullet. Then ex-informant, looks over his shoulder hearing the murmurs of down the hall, wondering what they are discussing. He figures it's about him being a pity story in their lives he slightly glares at his unfeeling legs. Till hears his names being called a bit.

"Izaya! I would like you to be reacquainted with my beautiful, amazing, kind hearted fiancée, Celty!" Shinra bouncing a bit as he introduces his long time friend to he loving Dullahan. Izaya looks to the woman in a black biker suit. Izaya felt like something was off about her but he couldn't explain it. He felt confused as to why she hasn't yet removed her cat ear helmet yet. Instead he was greeted to a greenish yellow phone screen with the writing. His mind too busy to read as Celty hands the lab coat man a to go bag.

 _ **'Izaya, if your faking everything so help me I will tie you up like a gift and toss you in the street.'**_ Read the phone screen written by Celty. He was a bit surprised by the hostility in the message and that made his thoughts wonder more about himself. He had no idea he gave off a shocking expression to the message to the two.

Shinra moves to see the message but Celty had gotten rid of and wrote something to Shinra. "Oh yes that was and hopefully still is Izaya's favorite from Russia Sushi." Shinra smiles as he pulls out food boxes from the popular restaurant that everyone they know goes too and loves. Izaya still getting comfortable with his wheelchair rolls it forward to give the female more room to sit. But it didn't get far, for one of the back wheels gets caught on the carpet.

Izaya was shortly readjusted with the help of the young doctor. It bothers him still. Needing help with he wheel chair, he tries his best to hide his frustration thoughts till he hears the sound of typing. The phone has greeted his face with its presence once more.

 _ **'Your really not the "Izaya" that I knew, are you?'**_

Those words haunted him a moment. Even though it's still the same day, he wasn't and probably will never be the same person he once was.

"No... I'm not..." he was honest with the unfamiliar woman in front with him as she puts her phone away. Izaya stayed quiet for the rest of the night, but his final words were that evening happened after he tried a specific type of sushi, he grabs a napkin to spit it out.

"Hey, is something wrong with the Fatty Tuna?" Shinra as keeping a calm and slightly positive demeanor towards these dinner.

"It's too bitter... sorry I just can't eat it." Izaya taking a bit into another peace of sushi. Leaving the Dullahan to question, _'I thought Shinra said Izaya loves Fatty Tuna?'_ The Dullahan thought to herself as the night continues on with the unfamiliar man.

 **On to present time**

The Blond beast of Ikebukuro has left his apartment a hour ago. Mostly walking through the streets to keep his mind off of the message from Celty. Having the gut feeling that the flea is staying there even after their battle. Even though these pasts months without him seem like paradise, he just felt like he has a right to see him again. Though he didn't know why, Tom even gave him the day off sense it wasn't that busy of a schedule, but it didn't help Shizuo keep his mind off of the Flea. He then looks up and notices his in front of his old high school.

Raira Academy, or what was his old school. To Shizuo it will always be known as Raijin Academy, the school where he met that flea. He still couldn't understand what Shinra was thinking at the time. _How would me and that flea ever become friends anyway?_ Shizuo thought as he stood at the entrance of the school looking up at it. He was about to leave when he hears some familiar voices.

"Oh Heiwajima san, its a surprise to see you here." He looks over and sees those kids from Russia sushi yesterday, the kids that were in all sort of mess a few months ago. The one who spoke to him was part of the dollars if he remembers right. He remember his name.

"Yeah I'm just on my way to Celty and Shinra's place." Shizuo answers the scrawny 16 year old. He pulls out another cigarette about to walk away. "I should head out... by the way. If any of you see the flea, contact me." Shizuo tells the three as he begins to walk away.

The blond was soon out of the distance of the high schoolers. The three teens were amazed, and two were about concerned. Anri and Masaomi both knew their friend was easily manipulated by Izaya the last time, they wouldn't let him control him again. They told Mikado they'll meet up with him later.

"Saki is pretty close to where Shinra and Celty live. I'll have her go over their to talk with him. To tell him to stay away from Mikado." Masaomi telling Anri as he pulls out his phone. He starting dialing Saki's number as Anri pulls to text Celty if it's ok for Saki to drop by their place. She didn't want to cause the couple any trouble.

As those two were planning, and the blond was moving. The Orihara twins paid no notice to any of it even though they were only inches from it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Some people in the streets avoid the gaze of the blond bartender of Ikebukuro. Some can sense his tense ora from him, others knew of the horrifying rumors of him. Either way no one had bothered to mess with Shizuo. Their was so much on his mind he didn't notice people around him a bit nervous, he snaps back to reality when a certain female otaku yells toward him from a dark green car.

"Hey Shizuo!" Calls our a otaku in her mid 20's, as she runs over her brown hair stays under neither hat as she run wearing that black dress. Behind her we're her three male companies, one was a blue hoodie his blondish brown hair was naturally like that way as that. The fellow otaku catches up to the female like he was to prevent her from saying something. Behind them were two calmer ones of their group, one that just blended in the background who's name Shizuo could remember. But the other one Shizuo knew well from high school, he smiles a bit. He recognizes the teal jacket and black bean that hides his brown hair.

"Oh hey Kadota.." Shizuo telling one of the group of four friends. He remembers three out of the four's name but he was mostly aquatic with Kadota. He hasn't seen him sense after the flea skipped town, he was irritated having that nuisance has enters his thoughts once more. _Why does this flea take pleasure of torturing me when he isn't even here?!_ Thought the blonde as he was then pulled back to reality by the group of friends.

"Hey Shizuo, you ok? You spaced out for a bit." Kadota a bit curious and concerned as too what could be on Shizuo's mind. He hope to hear the truth from fake blond as to why he spaced out. The so called beast took a heavy sigh, as he thought of telling the four of the city's return of the infestation of the informant. Telling them the truth would lead them to believe I'm going off to kill him again. Besides the flea might have left by now, though it can't hurt to check.

"I need to speak with Shinra about something important." Shizuo forcing himself to lie to the four. The driver who most forget, offers Shizuo a lift to the lovely couple's apartment. Though Kadota's eyes held suspicion of the blond's words, but he kept his calm demeanor. Shizuo declines the offer for a ride. He then walks past the group of four leaving the leader in question about the blond, _what's Shizuo up to? His not acting like himself._ Thought Kadota as Shizuo vanishes from his line of sight.

"OH! What if Shizuo is doing a under cover mission with a beautiful Maid/spy to recover a power mystical gem!" Walker starts proclaiming his unbelievable theories. As Erika starts arguing him with her own strange ideas on what Shizuo could be doing. So their day continues as normal, they each eventually go off to do their jobs, leaving Kadota with his thoughts.

He causally checks his emails, thinking that'll keep his mind from wondering what Shizuo is up too. So far he sees causal things from the dollars and work, along with junk mail. When he spots one unexpected email from one of Izaya's younger sisters. He notices it from last night, so he opens it stunned to see what it contains.

 _ **Hello Kadota,**_

 _ **I know Mairu and I have never met you properly before, but we genuinely need your assistance. As you most likely remember our older brother, Izaya Orihara, he has recently returned to town. However, his not the same 'person' as you knew before he left the city. He awoken from his comma only yesterday to have no recollection of anything before his comma. Before the fight, before the war between dollars and yellow scarves. Yes, he unfortunately has amnesia. We would like you to assist us in bringing back his memories or in hopes we achieve that. You may bring anyone else who could be helpful in regaining his memories. His currently staying with Shinra and Celty, so stop by their if you have the time.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Kururi Orihara**_

The words Izaya and Amnesia didn't match up in his head. It stared blankly into the mail, waiting to see if this was a joke. Nevertheless, he knew this couldn't be a joke, he was just flabbergasted by the idea. It then hit him, _Does Shizuo know Izaya has returned?_ Thought Kadota as he closed his phone and returns it to his pocket. He knew it would be too late to go after Shizuo now, sense the bartender would gotten to the unlicensed doctor's apartment by now. So he keeps walking, mentally planning to see if this email was speaking the truth or not.

As the unlicensed doctor was waving his beloved off as the headless rider as she left to work. Shinra heads to the kitchen once she was out the door, humming the wedding march quietly as to not to wake their sleeping guest. Though without his knowledge, the sleeping guest sleeping state would soon be filled doubt and questions of himself.

The dreams that started flooding the ex-informate's mind as a ocean of that he once knew. To him he was on some sort of building overlooking the city at night only more dark and sinister then he last saw the city at night. Eventually, he notices that he was still restricted to his wheelchair and he felt it being pushed forward closing inches to the edge of the building's roof. It frighten him, seeing that he was being pushed over the edge. He turns to see a shadowy figure behind him, he was causing the wheelchair to go forward but pushing they're foot against the back of his wheelchair. He couldn't tell who exactly they are, he can only identify the jacket the figure was wearing, it was the same black parka with slightly dirty white fur trim. Izaya can see the figure smirk creeping on their face, like their enjoying the look of terror on his face. He then hears the figure speak.

" _This is the first time we've met, correct? I'm glad you could find me, after so long. Oh don't worry, I still need you as you are now. I'm just not quite ready yet."_ The voice of the shadowy figure, it sound like a distorted recording of his own voice, except using old recordings to make a new one. The back of his wheelchair was still being slightly kicked slowly being pushed over the edge of the building. He looks down on the ground to see a dried blood stain on the concrete of the ground, and it begins to look bigger or was he getting closer to it.

Izaya moves to asked a question to the figure to see them moving away as he felt like he was beginning to fall, till he is awoken by the hard wooden floor of the guest room. He laid their on the floor stunned for what he saw was a truly just a dream. He didn't even hear the door open till he hears the voices of Shinra and a unfamiliar female voice.

"Oh yeah, trust me Izaya is far from being the -" Shinra was cut off by the sight of Izaya laying awake on the floor.

"Hello Izaya." Saki greeting the paralyzed amnesiac unconvinced of his condition being true. Shinra went to the male on the floor helping him up placing him in the chair, Izaya sat their quietly still in shock over the dream his had. It felt like his mind was still wondering in the dark trying to find the peaces of himself.

"Izaya... you ok? Do you remember anything?" Shinra asking him with hope lying in his mind, but Izaya snaps out of it and nods no. It irritates Izaya in not remembering anything about himself, he then looks to the girl in the doorway.

"Who is she?" Izaya finally speaks in a calm voice. As the high school aged girl moves closer, as if she doing her own self evaluation of him, he can see her thought process is struggling to cross any checks off her list about him.

"You really don't remember me?" Saki asking Izaya feeling surprised, sense she and her boyfriend worked for him a quite while to make him have entertainment. However seeing the look in his eyes she couldn't find that spark of him, that made him craze the humans unexpected reactions. Izaya nods no to her, sensing the feel of shocking coming from her, and she smiles.

He was confused by this unexpected reaction as his been given pity looks by everyone else. "Well, I'm Saki. It's nice to be reacquainted with you once more." Saki holding out to the man she considered her loathing equal. But now, she can pull the strings on him without him even knowing. Izaya shakes her hand out of politeness. He did feel relief to have someone treat him not like his broken.

"Hey let's get you something to eat Izaya." Shinra pushing Izaya into the kitchen/living room area of the apartment. Saki coming with them, hoping for the moment when Shinra isn't around. Saying she'll help him with Izaya if he needs it, however Saki will attempt to place false memories in him.

As Shinra cooks some omelette rice for Izaya along with pouring coffee for him, Izaya and they're guest. Unaware of her manipulative plan to change Izaya. He then felt his pocket buzz and he pulls his phone out to see a client needed to see him. He gives a heavy sigh. "Hey, Saki... can you watch Izaya while I'm gone? I have go out for a few hours. Maybe take him for a walk in the city to help jog his memories?" Shinra asking the teenager sitting by him. She nods yes as he places the food in front of Izaya and head to get his medical supplies ready.

She looks to Izaya 2.0, she smiles at him friendly. "So Izaya do you hand a place in mind that you want to go today?" Saki asking the wheelchair amnesiac. He shrugs as he picks the food, he knows he should remember this city but to him nothing about it seem special. He didn't really feel hungry and the smell of the coffee wasn't wakening his taste buds either.

"I'm not sure... I can't really think of anything... I think Shinra mentioned a high school last night..." Izaya wracking his brain for the name, but that dream was so terrible. It felt like that the shadow was trying to kill him. Saki ponders and sees Shinra must have given him a bit of mention of either Izaya's past or told him about Masaomi and his friends. Either way that's the same High School he attended just has a different name now.

"I think I know what your thinking about. I'll be back." Saki heading to the rest room, once she enters the room she pulls out her phone. Entering the online chat and messages Bakyura in private mode. ' _ **Interesting update on Izaya... his mind in blank on everything his ever done.'**_ Saki messages him. She realizes she hasn't touch the chat in months. It felt like closing book when she and the others stopped touch the chat. But it seems not it's time for the sequel, and it's off to a interesting development.

She waits a moment to see if her boyfriend will respond but as it seems he must be busy in class. She sees him respond with a, ' _ **Wait, seriously. He really can't remember? Your sure his not faking it?'**_ Replies her boyfriend and she smiles sending a him.

' _ **I'm positive. One look in his eyes... and you'll see that 1.0 version has been deleted. I'll bring him to the school during your lunch hour.'**_ Saki sends and leaving the restroom. Feeling confident in that changing Izaya now is better then him remembering the truth of who he really is. She goes out and she sees Izaya taking a few bits of his meal. Before Shinra takes the plant takes a few bits of the food himself before escorting the two out of the apartment.

As they head down the elevator Izaya still thought of that dream... he still couldn't tell if it was real or not. If felt so real, like his life was going to end right there and then. And that voice... that it still haunts him, he felt so sure that was his voice... but it felt distorted... like records of his past conversations that he forgot re-pieced together to form something new... something twisted and unstable. He sorta freaked him out that creature of shadows still existed in that part of his mind.

 _Why did i dream that... was that thing my real personality... No... NO! That thing could not be me... right?_ Izaya thought, Shinra notices the frustrated and nervous look on Izaya's face.

"Hey, Izaya are you ok?" Shinra questioning if he should stay with Izaya or not.

"What? Oh... it's nothing." Izaya lying surprisingly badly... Shinra didn't want to pressure him so he doesn't continue to question Izaya.

Elevator stops to the garage/outside of the apartment building. The amnesiac covers his eyes for a moment from the mid morning sun. He never realized it was so bright in the morning. As his eyes adjust to the lighting he looks around, and he sees on his left a tall blond bartender. Looking shocked at him, Izaya was confused then he realizes that bartender knows somehow.

Saki and Shinra see Shizuo, Shinra went pale and was nervous. He sees he should have known better Shizuo wouldn't listen to Celty's message. He quickly goes over to Shizuo, hoping if he explains now Shizuo won't lose it.

"Shizuo... hey... I'm sure you have plenty of questions..." Shinra talking to his oldest and dearest friend. In hopes to explain to the blond about the raven's current state of mind, before it was too late.


End file.
